Imperfect Circle
by HitachiinxLover
Summary: Post-finale. Azula takes out her fury on any living thing, sure that she could complete the circle that had been broken during her fight. Rated T, but may go up to M for later chapters.


**Notes To Note: **Good news everybody! Owo I have made such an extreme accomplishment, I feel like...owO Well, partying! -does a dance- Anyway, what I did that's so awesome, and what you need to know about this story O.o

My accomplishment is writing this...and feeling emotionally attached to it. o.O I love my other two Crazy!Azula one-shots, but this one is one that, when I get a review on, I can smile, and feel it too. My second one, "Bite To Break Skin", was one I don't particularly feel. I love it, and I'm proud that I did pretty good, but I was only mentally into it. Don't get me wrong, I love using my brain, but when writing, I have to use both, and it's tricky. I sort of go off a jitter in my emotions, and my mind maps it out. O.o And this is what happened:

I'm really dang proud of this one, and I hope it reflects that I put what I had into it all the way. I hope you all enjoy it as you pick it up and read! owO This is post-finale type deal, where Azula has escaped from the hospital, starting to bring torture back to the land. The conversation in italics sort of goes along with the theme, to clear any confusion. owO

The way I vision Azula is that...well, if I told you, I might give it away. o.O You'll just have to read on to find out! Enjoy!

* * *

_"Take them to a place where I'll never have to see their faces again, and let them rot!" _-Azula

* * *

They had all paid. _'Yes', _the demon knew _'those filthy peasants had all paid'. _It put a crooked smirk on her face to know that they were no longer laughing, enjoying their freedom. To know that the war was not yet over, and that even though her fool of a father had failed, she would not. She was going to be the greatest ruler the Fire Nation had ever seen, and _nobody _would stop her.

Puddles of thick, wilting, and cooling rivets of blood leaked from the cracked earth, the bodies slumped amongst each other pennilessly. She had made the filthy peasants submit. _'They would have all been traitors, anyway' _The demon had known well they would have. _'Nobody could be trusted. Trust is only for fools.'_

The former princess knew this comforting voice to be right. The only echo in her head that somebody was there…that voice could never betray [And neither could her ever loyal sapphire flames]. They would never leave…not like her treacherous (former) allies, not like her ungrateful father, and _most _certainly not like her mother.

"_You think I'm a monster…"_

"_I think you're confused."_

Her hand snatched a disassembled limb as she grasped it and quickly poured her fire into it, setting it a-flame. Watching it burn brought a pleased and twisted smirk upon her face. Her golden-copper irises shimmered in delight, gleeful to see it suffer, alive or not. When it had become nothing but crisp, rotted flesh in her digits, she tossed it away and crawled over to her sword.

Azula grasped at its handle, dragging it toward her and tiling her head to an observing position. Her smirk that was still etched into her crooked lips grew wider. The former princess knew she could never be alone. _'No' _That voice (That only voice) assured. Of course she was never going to be in loneliness! She had allies that would never turn against her and let her suffer. She had _friends…_

So pleased was the fallen Fire Lord to-be that she grinned into the reflection of the tampered metal. She was still at the prime of her game…she was far more powerful than any other Firebender to have ever graced their presence on the face of the Earth! And even though she hadn't the crown…the beautiful, five pronged crown that was meant _only _for her, nobody could take away such a position.

But that aching feeling in her chest wouldn't stop hurting so much…

"_All your life, you've been using fear to control people, like your friends Mai and Ty Lee."_

A quiet shift in the once silent village had snapped Azula's attention to the source of its noise. When she had caught on to its location, she brought herself to her feet, wobbling. Another cruel, wicked grin twitched from the corner of her lips until it broke out on her features. It was just one more loathsome, treacherous fool awaiting his death by her blade.

'_That poor fool' _The voice mock-sympathized. _'He probably wants his blood to coat your sword' _

With no hurry, she sauntered over to the hut. Once there, her hand found itself on the open doorway, grin growing wildly with every step she took toward the unlucky victim.

"_But what choice did I have?!? Trust is for fools! Fear is the only reliable way…"_

Azula remained silent, letting the torture of his death sink in. Knowing he must be sweating and trembling with fear (Oh, how he should!)made her already wide grin grow further. It filled the ache in her chest (For whatever reason that annoying pain was there for) fill with good measure.

As she stepped closer, she could start to make-out that it had not been a lone, filthy peasant shivering in his agony. It was, rather, a woman, holding tightly onto a collective bundle that she assumed to be a very young child.

"…_Even you fear me."_

"Too bad…" The former princess gave a faked sigh of disappointment as she outstretched her left arm, the handle of her sword being held tightly between her fingertips as she raised it a little. Even though it didn't turn out to be what she was hoping for, Azula had at least wanted that horrible feeling of their looming death to sink in.

"_No…"_

"Please!" The woman pleaded, trying to keep her child silent. "Leave us alone! I'll do anything you want! Just please…please don't hurt my baby."

She paused, before placing her hand on her stomach and laughing at the words uttered. "You're hilarious." She jeered, smirking as the fear became more and more evident on the woman's features.

"You, are just a filthy peasant, and your child will betray you one day. Why protect him, if you know he will no longer be by your side?"

The woman refuted against this. She didn't care if her son left her or not, she would still protect him. "He's my son. I won't leave him."

"Fool!" Her pleasure turned to disdain as she frowned, golden-copper hues growing more feral. "Why? Why would you do it? You'll end up being betrayed and forsaken if you protect him."

"Because…" She glanced down at him and smiled before looking back up, confidence rising in her. The aspiring glint in the woman's eyes made the voice hiss.

'_How dare she not fear you' _The demon seethed. _'Fear is your only reliable tool. You have to make her be afraid.'_

Before Azula could question this sudden confidence, the woman had butted in.

"I love my child."

"_I love you, Azula."_

The words were too much. The voice had evaporated, and for a moment, the almost animalistic girl had hissed, shrieking at the very top of her lungs. She threw herself back into the wall and covered her ears, dropping to her knees as if some power had come over her.

"_YOU'RE BANISHED!" _She screeched at the woman and her child, hoping she would vanish before she could be forsaken again. The outburst was enough to scare her away as she ran out and sought shelter in another place. Defeated, the former princess bit down on her lip and sobbed bitterly. She peered through watery eyes, looking for her mother, hoping she might have been there, in a reflection, or in her head…

Despite it, nobody was lurking in the shadows of the hut, or anywhere else in the village. She knew it was only her, and the cooling blade next to hear. She turned her head and slumped to the ground, still waiting for a comforting or reassuring hand to be there.

"_I do."_

---

After she lay in her tears for hours, the fallen princess had risen, wobbling over to another severed limb. Her comforting voice was gone, but she knew it would return soon. [It had to, it was of unquestionable loyalty]. She relapsed, wanting to bury herself in more of her endless tears, but she could not falter after coming so far.

This hurt in her chest…whatever it was, she would kill it anyway she knew how. The former princess grabbed a torn leg and set it gingerly on fire, dropping it once it had blackened. Once done, Azula paced quietly to the nicest house the run-down village had to offer before settling down on the bed.

With every beat, she could feel her ribcage grow more sore from the dull throb of her heart. After failing to collect herself, she eventually fell over her knees and half-sobbed, half-hyperventilated in broken agony.

"_It huurts…"_

* * *

**Ending Notes To Note: **Owo If you are reading this, I think you're super awesome because this is the end of the story! I have this mindset about her...about the one and only Daughter of Fire, and how she may forever struggle between sadness and anger, trying to convince herself she's perfectly fine. O.o Her journey of redemption lies not on the path of good, to me, but a path of destruction and lonliness.

And now...

Review. o.O Do you want me to tell you the stunning statistics of what happens when a person does not click that poor, sad, green button? Did you know every day, ninjas assasinate kitties because of this? It happens every time you neglect the review button. Review. For the kittnes sake. o.O Positive, uplifting reviews and good, helpful advice make the world go 'round. Enjoy, and have a good day!


End file.
